A New Agent with Old Memories
by NCIS GUY
Summary: The Teams coverage area has grown, meaning that they need an additional agent for the team.  I wonder who could it be?
1. An Old Agent for New Times

"Grab your gear." Gibbs told his team as he strode into the bullpen, not wanting to remember the day, for it had been exactly 7 years on this date that there beloved Kate had been taken from him.

"Boss, what've we got today?" asked Tony, whom Gibbs seemed to notice had a change in demeanor also.

"Dead marine, no witnesses, and a coffee machine that's out of order." said Gibbs as he walked to his desk and picked up a file the Director had handed him the day before. The file contained the information on a new Agent for the team, since the area coverage for the team had grown so much. He hadn't reviewed it last night because of how late it had been.

"Boss, you know that they invented Starbucks for a reason, right?" asked Tony as they walked to the elevator.

"Dinozzo, how many times do I have to tell you, that's NOT real coffee." said Gibbs as they waited for the doors to slide close.

_Later, at the crime scene... _

"McGee, Ziva, bag and tag, Tony, get the crime scene video, and Ducky, do what you do best." said Gibbs as they first walked into the building. Upon doing so, McGee, Gibbs, and Tony all stepped dead in there tracks. It was the building Kate had been killed on.

Ducky, who had figured out what had brought the sudden stop in his co-workers, turned and came toward them and asked, "Is this the place Jethro?" in a low whisper, just to make sure his suspicions were right.

"Yeah, Duck, this is it, only then, it was a terroristic hotspot, now it's been converted into apartments." said Gibbs in an equally low whisper.

"Is this place what" asked Ziva inquisitively, for she had not known Kate, and therefore never remembered the day Kate died.

McGee came forward to her and explained that today was the day Kate had died, and that this building was where Kate had died. When he was finished, Ziva understood and did not bother to further ask questions about Ducky and Gibbs short conversation.

"You have a murder weapon yet for me Tony?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the room where the body lay. Again, he stopped dead in his tracks, as he laid eyes on the body. It was not at all mutilated or bloodied except for one clean bullet hole, straight thru the forehead, just as Kate had died. He had a strong sense of Déjà vu, and therefore was on edge all day.

"Boss, not only do I have a weapon, I have the murderer also. She's already admitted to killing her husband because he had a mistress." Said Tony, almost as if he hoped he would be given a treat for having closed the case as quickly as it had opened.

"Tony, even though she admitted, she could be covering for someone, you know." said a slightly irritated looking Ziva. "Well need to wait for proper I.D. from Abby on the finger prints we got off the gun before making a proper accusation."

As they rode back to headquarters, Gibbs, who was sitting in the passenger seat, decided he would look over the new Agent's file. Again, his feeling of Déjà vu kicked in as he read the job qualifications list, and it stated that the new Agent had Secret Service experience. As he flipped to the next page, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the picture of the new Agent, and uttered "Oh my God"

Tony, who was driving, looked at him as he slammed the folder shut, and asked "Boss, is there something the matter?"

He looked at his Senior Field Agent with a grave look and said, "Hurry up and get back because we all need to talk, and by all of us I mean Ducky, you, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, Ziva and myself."

"Ok Boss, no problem." said a confused looking Tony.

Gibbs couldn't believe what he had just seen. He opened the folder again, just enough where Tony couldn't see, and he looked at the new Agent's picture again, and he saw Katelyn Todd's face staring back at him.


	2. The Meeting

As they pulled in the garage, he still couldn't believe his eyes. How could Kate, whom he had watched die, even had her blood sprayed on him. Be the new NCIS Agent for his team? "It couldn't be," he told himself, "Vance has obviously made a mistake."

As they all walked into the Morgue, Abby, as persistent as ever, was the first to speak. "Come on Gibbs, why did you pull me away from my lab, I'm starting to get as backed up as the state Forensics Lab, and that's totally unacceptable."

"Yes Jethro, im wondering the same thing, only instead of just pulling Abby away, it was all of us." stated Ducky, while eyeing Gibbs with a certain curiosity.

Gibbs stared at all of them, and finally he spoke. "As you all know, today's the day Kate was taken from us, and today's also the day we were going to meet the new member of the team."

At the mention of Kate's death, a change of atmosphere went around the room. Abby suddenly lost her cheerfulness, Tony lost his boyish smile, McGee looked at the ground, Ducky stared forward with a fixed look on his face, Jimmy looked on open mouthed lost for words, but the biggest change was in the Mossad Officer who had taken her place, Ziva David. She stared at Gibbs, with a look of retort on her face.

Gibbs, seeing the change go around the room, pressed on as if nothing had happened. "Now, I have something I need each of you to see, before I say anything else." He passed around the Profile he had reviewed in the car.

Everyone's reaction was just as he had expected. Abby had tears running down her cheeks, while Ducky, Tony, and McGee all looked on the verge of tears, and Jimmy looked as if he had no idea what was going on.

As the folder came around to Ziva, she looked at it, and slammed it shut and threw it at Gibbs as she said in a silent tone "Gibbs, this isn't funny. I know this just a way to make me feel bad. Ever since you left me in Israel, you've been rather short with me. Now, you're going to bring back Agent Todd's death by my brothers' hand to get back at me. I will not sit for it!"

"The proper wordage you're looking for is, I will not stand for it, my dear" said Ducky in a watery voice. He looked as shocked as everyone else over Ziva's angry outburst at Gibbs. He, along with everyone else in the room, had never shown the slightest hint of being mad at Ziva for what happened in Israel.

"No Ducky, that's exactly what it is." She said in another low whisper. "I'm going home, so call if you need anything."

Gibbs turned as she walked out and he yelled in a way he had never yelled before "David, I swear to god if your ass walks out that door, you'll NEVER walk back in with a job!"

She turned and looked at him, and said "Fine, than I'll be at my desk, filing my case reports and working some kind of simple case, cold or hot."

They all looked on in astonishment as they hit the up button on the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. No one had ever talked to Gibbs like that, except Kate, who had worked with Secret Service, and even then, she simply stated she would shoot him if he hijacked Air Force 1, but she hadn't been serious.

Abby was the first to break the silence. "Gibbs, what does this mean?" she asked in a quivery voice, quite unlike her normal, gravely one.

He turned to look at her as he said "You're the dam Forensics expert, you tell me what this means!"

At this, McGee spoke up in her defense. "Boss, she was just asking a simple question! She's as shocked at this as you are!"

He was silent for a while, and finally he gave him an answer. "Well, you know what McGee, this obviously means one of two dam things. Either the Roman Catholic Church has found a way to bring back the dead, or we have an ass of a Director who doesn't know how to keep paperwork straight." He paused before he went on, "Either way, our hopes will be up, though we all know that there's no way Kate's coming back."


	3. Voices

He couldn't believe it as he got ready for bed that night. His memory of her flashed like fireworks in his mind. Her brown hair, her beautiful eyes, her perfume, her shocked look when she killed a man in an attempt to save Gibbs. She had risked her life and possibly her career in order to save him. And he hadn't been able to protect her. He had not only taken her chance at a normal life after Air Force 1, but also had signed a death note for her when he agreed to let her protect him…

As he lay down, his mind switched to other things. Why had Ziva been so fast to assume that he had been using Kate's death to make her feel bad? She had seen the file signed by the Director. It was clear that he had placed Kate on the team. There were only 2 things different from the profile he read and Kate's file. Kate's profile had said nothing about 7 years of F.B.I experience and hit had read Katelyn Todd, not Mary-Ellen Stewart.

_Later, the next day in the office…_

It had been a tiring day in the office. It seemed that there fluke with small cases had continued. They had been able to bust out 3 o them that day alone, before lunch. Then Gibbs came into the bull pen with a new coffee, and a bad look.

"Well, I got good news, and I got bad news." he said as he walked to his desk. He really did look pissed, far beyond what most of them had seen him before.

"Well, what is it then, we're not getting much younger waiting," said Ziva, whose chilling attitude had carried into the next day. She hadn't spoken all morning, and it seemed to have been a good thing that she hadn't talked.

He looked at her with a deadly look before continuing, "Well, the good news is, were still meeting Kate's identical stranger. The bad news is, were one Scientist short. Abby is down with a very bad bug." He didn't mention it to the team, but he had been counting on Abby's reaction to the look alike to say whether or not it was Kate. They had been best friends, after all.

They all shook there heads at the news of Abby being sick. About then, the Director came down and said that the new team member would be arriving any moment. As he said that, the elevator doors dinged, and to the team's surprise, out walked a sickly looking Abby. She could hardly take a step with out sneezing or blowing her nose, but she looked determined to be there. "I wouldn't miss Kate's twin for anything," she stated in a matter of fact voice.

Then, the doors dinged again, and there she was. Same posture, same bright smile, and same smell of perfume. Her eyes flickered toward Tony, who stared back wit his usual boyish grin, until she was forced to look away. "Well how y'all doing on this fine morning?" she said in a very heavy Southern accent that had in no way been Kate's.

The team looked like they had just been sent to there execution. The Southern accent had thrown them all off big time. Kate had had a prim and sharp voice that sounded more Northern than Southern. They all looked at her in a fake attempt at happiness.

"Ya'll make me feel like I've just walked in on a funeral or somethin, and I just don't feel right bout it." she said in a pouty voice. She looked at each one of the expectantly, as though one of them were going to shout surprise or something.

Ducky was the first to recover from the Southern shock. "How do you do mam?" he asked her as he stepped forward, extending an arm of gratitude toward, which she accepted most gratefully.

They all took turns greeting her, except Ziva, who merely nodded across the room as the new member walked toward her, hand halfway extended. The smile faded from Mary's face as Ziva welcomed with cold hearted hate.

As the director walked away to give Mary the tour, Abby ushered everybody to her lab, saying she had news she herself had just figured out on a mere hunch. As she finally got to her lab, she locked the door so no one could get in.

"Okay, I know this may sound weird, but I think that might have been Kate," she told eager ears. As she did so, she walked around turning on different machines and computer monitors, and typing in codes on different machines. "Something definitely sounded hinky about that woman's voice,"

They all looked at each other surprised at this; of course none of them had the experience with voice recognizing technology like Abby did. If she thought that it was Kate, and that the voice was hinky, there small shimmer of hope had just started a small blaze, burning in all of them hoping that Kate was coming back.

As she started the voice recognizer, she copied files from one computer to another. Gibbs noticed the file was labeled "Kate's Voice". He figured he knew why this was. She missed Kate, and she felt it comforting to have a piece of her with her.

She had a recording pen while they listened to the woman talk, so she decided to use this sample with the one of Kate's voice. After almost half an hour of configuration and settings, they had 2 copies of Kate's voice, perfect, non challengeable, copies.

Just as she said this, Mary-Ellen walked into the room, smiling bright and cheerful just as she had been when she first walked into the Squad room. They all turned to look at her, shocked, maybe even slightly hurt, that Kate had been hiding for 7 years. And it seemed that Mary-Ellen knew that her game was finally up.


	4. Truths, Secrets, and Cover Ups

"What's goin on down here that has yall hauled up in this here lab?" Mary-Ellen asked in her Southern voice. There seemed that theres was something different about though than the last time she had spoken. It seemed to have more cracks and breaks in it.

"Why don't you tell us, Agent Stewart, you're the one who looks exactly like a dead woman," said Gibbs in a casual voice. "The only difference between the two of you is that she was in the Secret Service, and you in the F.B.I, and the fact of her being from the North and you the South."

"Well than, Agent Gibbs, I don't know who in the world your talkin bout," Stewart stammered, string to gain back her composure. "If you're sure that this woman yall say I remind you of is most undoubtedly dead, than I see no way that I can be this woman."

"Voices can be changed, and if one was to study accents and practice them long enough, one could certainly speak in one, my dear." said Ducky in his normal, knowledgeable voice.

"Ok, if your not who we think you are, than you'll agree to us making you a dentist appointment to get your tooth that's chipped in the front fixed then." Gibbs said with a slight smirk on his face. Stewart gave him a look of pure loathing at the sound of this, but not before she burst out the one thing that gave her true identity.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME GO TO THE DENTIST, GIBBS," she yelled in a crisp and proper northern voice that everyone but Ziva knew only to well. She looked at them in shock as tears started to run down her cheeks. She ran to Abby, her best friend and hugged her like she had never hugged anyone before.

They stood there in a silence that one could cut with a dull knife. Finally, after several minutes of nothing but tear exchanged hugs was exchanged with everyone in the room. After Kate was finished greeting her former friends and co-workers, everyone but Gibbs was either teary eyed or crying silently.

"Why did you do it Kate?" was the only he could come to say after she hugged him. He felt betrayed, shocked, but also glad and relieved at the same time. He was glad that she was back, and that she hadn't died at all, but mad that she had kept her life a secret from them for 7 years, and even more, when she had came back, she came back under a fake name and a ridiculous Southern accent.

"I had to Gibbs. While I was protecting you, I found that Ari's true target was supposed to be all along, because of my Secret Service experience, and my unbending will to protect my true family." she said in her normal voice. "He knew that he had no chance of getting to any of you while I was around, and he knew also that he met his match when he kidnapped the three of us in Autopsy."

"Are you saying that he was scared of you, just because you protected the President, when he knew Gibbs, the one who used to kill people and never get caught, the one who is so silent, we never know when he's coming or going?" asked Tony, with a shocked look on his face.

"Like right now, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, who had apparently walked out just after Kate had hugged him, gotten coffee from Abby's coffee maker, and walked back in, apparently to no ones knowledge.

"Boss, Kate's just told us that Ari had targeted her all along, because of her Secret Service experience and what not." Tony stated, again in his boyish voice, which was full of nothing but cheerfulness.

"Yeah, I heard DiNozzo, I was just in the other room, not the other side of the building," he stated in his leader like voice. "But what I don't get is how are you still alive whenever me and Dinozzo had your blood sprayed on our faces, Ducky performed you autopsy, and we all went to your funeral."

"Oh, well, that's actually a whole other story that I will tell you all." Kate said as she settled down on a chair and started in the story of how her sister had been diagnosed with the same disease that the former NCIS Director, Jenny Sheppard had had, only her sisters was not as far along as the Directors.

She explained to them how hew sister had worked with the CIA, with a branch down in Florida, and both had agreed that they wouldn't have any contact with each other because of there high profile Government jobs. This was the reason; she told them that she and sister had never grown terribly close.

She went on to tell them that whenever she found out Ari was targeting her, and she received news back that her sister had been diagnosed with the disease. They explained there situations to each other, and they agreed on a plan. She revealed to her friends that her and her sister had been twins, so both agreed to take the others place, since they both had the same training.

Kate would go and live in Florida, with her sisters' husband. Her sister and her brother-in-law had no children, which made there plan easier. Her husband had always said that he would stand by her and the choices she would make, and he stood by her in her wish of dying in her sisters' place, and returning if she didn't die. She hoped that she would because she had always dreaded a slow death, which was what the disease caused, just as much as Kate had always dreaded going to the dentist.

Finally, Kate explained how the FBI had found about her and her sisters plan, and was delighted to hear that she was still alive, and offered her a spot right away on Fornell's team. She accepted, and went under the alias of Mary-Ellen Stewart, a Southerner. She knew that was the closest she would ever get to her former and life, and she always relished the chance of being able to work back at NCIS with her true friends and Family.

She had planned on revealing her true identity to them eventually, a few months into her job at NCIS, but she hadn't planned on them breaking her secret down so fast. She was glad that Ari had died, but sad to hear that Jenny Sheppard had died in a hail of gunfire, though was happy that she had not died in vain, having taken out 5 out of 6 terrorists before she eventually died.

"That about wraps up what how im alive and how im here." she finished. She looked at them and they were all teary eyed, including Gibbs this time. He couldn't believe the sacrifice her and her sister had given there country in order to protect friends and loved ones.

**The story isn't over. You should all be expecting a twist in events as the story wraps up and is drawn to a close.** **I think that you'll all like it!**


End file.
